


Better Than I Know Myself

by nachaelsquared



Series: Bad Enough For You [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: Roger and John make up for all the arguing and time they've spent apart.





	Better Than I Know Myself

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the title is the song "Better Than I Know Myself" by Adam Lambert.

Roger eyed John, sitting perched on the headboard of the hotel bed while lighting another cigarette. John twirled in front of the thin mirror on the wall and glanced at himself over his shoulder into the dirty glass. "I should wear your coat more often," the bassist muttered.

The blonde grinned around the cigarette in his mouth as he inhaled a long drag of it. He hummed as he exhaled, locking eyes with his boyfriend in the mirror. "I think you would look better wearing less." John stifled a laugh at Roger's less than subtle comment and watched his boyfriends eyes travel down just to land on his backside through the reflection. 

"Are you trying to chat me up right now? Because if we hadn't been together so long I would have to say that's not a very good line," John feigned with a smug look as he turned around to face the bed. 

"Well thank god that it has been so long and I can just plainly admit that I like looking at your ass," Roger mumbled around the now almost completely disintegrated cigarette. 

"You're very cheeky tonight," John sighed and sat himself on the dinky mattress, shoulder to shoulder with Roger. 

"What can I say? I know what I like," Roger smiled, lightly bumping into the man next to him. "And like I said earlier, I've missed you. And not in an entirely innocent way."

John quietly hummed and brought his hand up to trace one finger lightly across the blonde's jaw line. "Then why don't I show you what you've been missing?"

"Look who's being cheeky now," Roger replied, throwing the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray.

"I could always just go to sleep instead," John grinned, watching his partner's face fall at his words. He leant in and placed a chaste kiss to Roger's lips, adding, "I'm just kidding, Rog. I've missed you in a not-innocent type of way too."

Roger closed the gap between them once again to press his lips fervently against his lover's, and willingly let John take dominance. The kiss seemed to say everything they were feeling: passion mixed love and a tinge of anger from the weeks of constant arguments. Despite the rollercoaster of emotions they travelled that night already, the kiss quickly became heated. Their layers of clothes were haphazardly stripped off with eagerness, the previous chill of the night quickly replaced by their body heat. 

The blonde now lay completely naked on his back with John inching down the bed to settle on his knees. A sharp gasp escaped Roger's lips as John wrapped a firm hand around his cock. He stroked his partner a few times before replacing his hand with his mouth after licking a stripe up from Roger's balls to the tip of his cock. Roger's hands quickly flew up to latch onto the short strands of the bassist's hair as John hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head down as far as he could. 

"Shit, John," Roger breathed out between choked moans. "I've missed you so much." John simply hummed around the cock in his mouth and bobbed down once again, this time accomplishing the task of taking all of Roger into his mouth. He swallowed hard, breathing steadily through his nose that was pressed up against the drummer's hipbone. John felt Roger's thighs tremble with the exertion required not to buck his hips up into his lover's face and looked up, locking green eyes with blue. The blonde tightened his grip in the brunette's hair and stifled a loud moan by harshly biting his bottom lip, still staring back at the man between his legs. 

John slowly raised his head, mouth popping off Roger's cock with an obscene noise. He leaned up to capture the older man's mouth in a bruising kiss and swallowed Roger's moan at tasting himself in John's mouth. "I wanna hear just how much you've missed me. Don't hold back, I want you to beg for it," John whispered against Roger's lips. Roger felt his cock twitch at the raspiness of his voice, and could tell John felt it too because of the mischievous smirk that began to sprawl across his face. 

"We're in a hotel," Roger whispered with a small laugh. "What if the neighbors hear?"

"Then I guess they'll know how much you love to get  _ fucked _ ," John grinned back, intentionally punctuating the last word. Roger felt his face heat up and a blush spread down to his neck while John pulled away to return to his original position. He didn't have time to respond before John took Roger down all the way once again, forcing a drawn-out moan from his throat. John seemed satisfied with the blonde's reaction and began bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace. He even reached down and pressed a knuckle against Roger's perineum, making the older man release of a sob filled with pleasure as his hands twisted in the sheets below him. Having been with Roger for so long, John could tell by the way his lover was moving and the hitch in his breath that he was close to release. He raised his head one final time, smiling as he wiped his spit-covered chin at Roger's whine of indignation. 

"What is it, Rog?" John cocked his head to the side and pretended to be confused. 

Roger huffed, trying to even out his breathing after being so close to release but being denied of it at the last second. "Come on, John. You know what I want," he gritted out. 

John clicked his tongue, bringing his hands up to trace patterns on his lover's thigh but never touching where Roger wanted him to. "I must've forgotten in all this time apart. Why don't you enlighten me?" Roger whined, twitching his hips in an unfruitful attempt to have John's hands on him. John leaned forward leaving his body to hover over Roger's and their faces only inches apart. "I'm waiting," John spoke, staring right into Roger's eyes.

"I want you to fuck me so hard into this mattress that I'll have a limp for days," Roger replied, keeping eye contact the entire time and the words coming out all in one breath. John nearly growled at his words and reached over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. 

John poured an excessive amount of the slick substance onto his fingers and spent many long moments opening up his partner. His experienced fingers knew just where to press inside of the blonde's tight heat, and Roger was a loud, moaning mess within minutes. John had to hold back his own release after Roger gripped onto his forearm tightly, and he watched the drummer's face twist up despite pleasure. Despite Roger's constant begging and pleas for John to just get on with it, the bassist decided to draw out the moment and relish in the sounds and feeling of his boyfriend. He eventually caved and maneuvered them so Roger was on all fours, kneeling on the bed with John behind him.

John pressed a gentle kiss to the curve of his lover's spine before lining up his lube coated member with Roger's entrance and slowly pushing in. Even after all these years, Roger still needed time to adjust to the size of John's cock inside him and John happily stopped every few moments, making sure the blonde was okay. John gave a low groan as he finally bottomed out, splaying one hand on Roger's back and the other gripping on his hip. He waited until Roger gave him a faint go-ahead before pulling almost completely out and snapping his hips forward in one smooth motion. The blonde squeaked out a high-pitched moan as John began to slam into him at an almost tortuous pace. He was aware that it might have something to do with their previous fight, but knew John would never go so far as to actually hurt him. 

Roger wasn't one to just lie there and take it, even if John was the one in control, and pushed his hips back against every thrust. John smoothed his hand up Roger's back and gripped his hair near the base of his neck, sharply pulling his head up. The drummer stuttered out a moan and purposefully clenched around his boyfriend's cock. John felt the telltale signs that Roger was close once again and moved his hand to the blonde's chest, pulling him up and they were both on their knees with Roger's back to John's chest. 

John dug his fingers harder into Roger's side and upped the intensity of his thrusts. Roger leaned his head back to rest on John's shoulder and cried out when a strong, calloused hand wrapped around his length. The brunette's hips began to stutter and his hand movements on his partner's cock slowed as he released into Roger with a deep moan. The drummer whined at the feeling of John's warm cum filling him up and snapped his hips up into his the bassist's hand. John seemed to gain a little composure and stroked Roger a few more times before the blonde was clenching around his lover and spilling onto John's hand and his own stomach.

Roger immediately fell forwards after John pulled out, his chest heaving and legs feeling like jelly. John laid down next to him, also out of breath and grabbed his boyfriend's hand to place a quick kiss on it. Roger smiled at him and quietly giggled before sighing, "Do you think the neighbors heard?"

John laughed and answered, "Hm, I don't see how they couldn't." They exchanged smiles and John lightly ran his fingers over Roger's hand. "We need to clean up, take a shower with me?"

"I'd love to, but I think you'll have to carry me there."


End file.
